Product manufacturers and retailers occasionally utilize electronic media advertising (e.g., electronic signs, audio broadcasting systems, video broadcasting systems, etc.) to promote product sales in stores and other retail environments, and even theaters where displays about upcoming movies are often changed. The degree to which advertising impacts product sales is often gated by the execution, timing and location of appropriate product displays. Ensuring that the product displays are located in close proximity with the advertising media and coordinating the timing of the advertising message will typically yield the greatest sales gain. In many cases, retailers desire to collect payment for the use of advertising space and/or product display space. There is a need for a cost effective way to link these occurrences, particularly if this can be done remotely from the facility
In accordance with the teachings described herein, retail advertising systems and methods are provided for coordinating an advertising message with a product display. An advertising media device may be used for broadcasting recorded advertising messages about products in a retail environment. A product display may be used that is associated with a product on sale in the retail environment and that includes an associated wireless identification tag. A wireless identification system may be used that includes at least one antenna in the retail environment and that is configured to detect the wireless identification tag in the retail environment. An advertisement coordination system may be used that determines from the wireless identification system that the product display is located in the retail environment and in response causes the advertising media device to broadcast an advertising message related to the product display.